A Friendly Conversation
by Linda065cliva
Summary: After what happens in the fanfiction Friend With Benefits from ClivaMature, a short one shot conversation between Kankri and Latula.


**A.N.: This is a short fic based on a cronkri story (again XD), Friends with Benefits, from ClivaMature. One of the reviewers asked if there could be a chapter about Latula and Kankri talking again after all that like pals, so here, for you Berseker!**

Here's the link to the other fic btw: www. fanfiction s /11656214/1/Friends-with-Benefits

* * *

A Friendly Conversation

It had been a long time since Kankri had attended to one of Meenah's many parties to celebrate herself (also twelfth perigee, Christmas as humans called it, but she didn't really care), and he remembered why. The number of ghosts she had managed to call was rather impressive, but he really felt like they were all clustering him with all the confusion and voices, so he spent most of the time almost clinging to Cronus's side, afraid to loose him in the crowd.

As soon as they reached a spot in the room where there were only a few other ghosts, and most of which were the ones he was already familiar with, he decided to let go of his lover with a sigh of relief.

"Hey chief, I'm just gonna go over there and grab something to eat, okay?"

Kankri nodded, leaning against the wall. "Yes, of course. I'll wait for you here in this spot, don't take too long."

Cronus pecked him on the cheek. "I'll do my best."

Kankri was about to lecture him about his privileges and how such explicit behavior could be triggering if not offensive, but before he could start talking Cronus was walking away, giving him one last wink. The Vantas huffed, a vague hint of a smile dancing on his lips. As much as Cronus could be inconsiderate or even rude to most of the people around him, Kankri was glad he got to know even the sweetest side of him.

He lifted his gaze and gave a quick look at who was there: there were a couple of humans he didn't have a name for, Porrim and her dancestor, Rufioh, Horrus, Mituna and… Latula.

His expression didn't change, but he felt a bit awkward at the thought of seeing _his_ version of Latula right there. She seemed to notice him too and waved at him before actually approaching him. He didn't really know why, but he was feeling terribly uncomfortable at the thought of having to talk with her of all people, but she didn't seem to notice it and leaned against the wall next to him, her usual grin still in place.

"Hey Kankri, how's it hanging? I didn't think I'd see you at this rad party!"

"I am fairing well, thank you Latula, although I find this kind of event to be quite clustering for my thoughts, and rather triggering for I have witnessed many things I could give a good lecture about, like matesprit privileges, hemocaste privileges, sloppy-makeouts and the like..." He went on for a while, maintaining a neutral expression. The game girl snickered and smacked him on the shoulder, her mind only memorizing the initial part of the ramble.

"Yo Kankles, ya talking about matesprit things but I heard you got busy with someone too, didn't you?"

Kankri stiffened. Just how much had Porrim said about his engagement with Cronus to the others?

"I.. yes. I assume Porrim has been talking about it with you, hasn't she?"

Latula chuckled, putting a gloved hand in front of her mouth. "Yeah, she kept most of the juicy gossip to herself though, so don't get yourself all worried!" She pushed a lock of hair behind her ears. Looking down, she dropped her façade for a minute.

"Hey, Kankri, can I ask you something?"

The Vantas looked puzzled at her change of attitude. "I suppose so. Are there any triggers or offensive language involved in anything you're going to ask?"

She shook her head. "Nah. I was just curious on, well… How's it with Cronus? He's not exactly an easy guy, if you know what I mean."

Kankri turned around to look at her, a slight scowl on his face. "No, I'm not sure I get what you mean, I hope you are not assuming things about him based on his behavior with everyone around here, because I can assure you that despite being one of the most offensive beings I have ever met he is kind and affectionate, and I hope I am not delving too much in matesprit privilege territory here, but you are in the same kind of engagement so I don't think it should be much of a problem-"

Latula raised her hands in defense. "No, no chill man! I just said this because.." she lifted her red shades from the bridge of her nose. "I wanted to say I'm happy you got someone and, ya know, aren't after me anymore."

Kankri stared at her, caught unprepared for that kind of statement. "Oh." They felt the awkward silence fill the air around them, so he cleared his throat. "I must say, I am indeed happy about this.. arrangement I have with him, and just because I have no longer any, concupiscent, interest in you it doesn't mean I don't mind some company like this with you, just like our other friends."

Latula chuckled again. "Hell yeah! Gimme a friendship high-five!" She raised her hand, Kankri doing the same at a much slower pace, wincing a little at the slap.

Still looking at him, she quirked an eyebrow. "So bro, you were into me to _that_ point?"

Kankri felt the blood rush to his cheeks. "Let's not talk about that matter anymore, because I feel it could be triggering to me other than offensive to other people around here who don't have the same privileges as us or simply lack the ability to feel or express such feelings, or maybe do not identify or feel them the same way, like our Alternian counterparts, or the human ghosts over there..." He kept on talking to hide is obvious embarrassment, making Latula laugh. "Alright man, you got me there." She said with a strong pat on his back.

The Vantas scratched his back where she had touched him, not really liking the physical contact. He sighed. At least he didn't loose a friend for this thing with Cronus. Actually, he noticed people were avoiding them slightly less than before.

Probably this relationship had been affecting both of their behaviors, for the better. He smiled, and continued to have small talk with the Pyrope, laughing every once in a while, just like they used to but without a heavy feeling of something between them anymore.

"Ya havin' a good time chief?" Cronus walked towards his beloved, putting an arm around his shoulder possessively. Kankri leaned in his half hug, but still kept his arms crossed. "Yes Cronus, although you should check your privileges, I have already told you this kind of behavior can be triggering or offensive to some of the people around here."

"Yeah, those people can go screw themselves for all I care. I want all paradox space to know you're happy with someone sexy like me~." He ended the sentence with a wink, making Kankri roll his eyes and shaking his head, making Latula laugh.

"Alright guys, I'm gonna see where my man at. See ya around!" She said waving to them both as she went back from where she came from.

Kankri watched her as she walked away, then turned to look up at Cronus, who had a thoughtful expression and was chewing on his cigarette.

"Are you alright Cronus? You're nervous, do you care to share the reason with me?"

The Ampora looked down at him and smiled, slightly forcedly. "Uh… shit man you got me." He scratched the back of his head, keeping his gaze away from Kankri's eyes.

The Vantas gently put a hand to his lover's cheek, turning his face so that he was looking at him. "Cronus, what are you worried about? Is this party triggering you? We can go if you want."

Cronus held his hand in his own. "Nah, nothing like that. I just, saw you were having fun with the Pyrope chick and.. well, I thought you were talking to her because.. you know.. flushed crush and shit.."

Kankri sighed. "Cronus, I have already told you I'm not interested in her anymore, I feel for her just like to our other friends, meaning that I have no intention of doing anything of any kind of romance with her." He quickly looked around to see if anyone was looking, then gently gave Cronus a small, chaste kiss on the lips. He felt his blood rushing to his cheeks once more as he looked back at him with a smile, making a surprised sound as Cronus returned the kiss with much more passion. He felt his arms wrap around him and almost pick him up, hearing some of the people around him laugh, other jokingly gagging, his cheeks now aflame.

As soon as they broke the kiss Kankri raised his hand and started lecturing Cronus about his behavior, his face still as red as his sweater.

He wasn't in any way going to say how glad he was that things had finally settled, and were just fine.

This had definitely been a Merry Christmas, he thought, as he kept on rambling to Cronus, leaning into his arms nonetheless.

* * *

 **A.N.: Aaand after this, to whoever is actively following me, I'm going on hiatus for health reasons, so this is the last that you've read from me until.. I feel better ^^"**

 **Merry -late- Christmas and a Happy New Year to you all!**


End file.
